1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of analog front ends, and more particularly, to the operation and design of peak detectors for use in analog front ends.
2. Background
Radio frequency (RF) peak detectors can be used in a variety of applications. For example, an RF peak detector can be used to detect the RF transmit power output from a transmitter or to detect the presence of jammer signal power in a received RF signal.
One limitation associated with conventional RF peak detectors is that the gain of the detector may vary over temperature. This will directly translate to uncertainty in the sensitivity level of the detection. A typical solution to compensate for gain variations is to increase current in the peak detector as the temperature rises. Unfortunately, this technique may reduce the available headroom.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an RF peak detector that overcomes the problems associate with conventional RF peak detectors.